conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
EDEN (2189)
Eden is the longest running, most popular and most controversial Reality TV series in the history of Television. It was first aired in North America on 10th December 2126, attracting much controvesy, not just for it's content, but also due to the fact it was aired on International Human Rights Day. Bloodsport became to be accepted between Clones, Robots and in some countries, criminals in the late 21st century, early 22nd century. But Eden took all that to a new extreme. The programme was the most viewed until The Colony over took it on 12th March 2189. Format 'Arena' Eden consists of 40-80 volunteers who are placed in an great expanse, at the start such areas were jungles or other wildreness but as time progressed the contestants have been deployed in the ruins of cities, wartorn areas or areas facing weather extremes of political breakdown, as well as some years being dropped in wilderness. The TV series has dropped the contestants in Warzones on Gaia-85-80G and the Amazon on Earth, or Tsunami strucken zones on Trident 25. 'Game' The basic Premise of Eden is to survive. It usually trys to prevent this in a way as to try and break up the group and make them turn on eachother. Only three times in Eden History has a group gone without the death of a single member. The number of people in Eden is not always limited to contestants as they are also dropped into situations like Warzones, they are often trapped in the middle just as a citizen of the area would be, surrounded by both sides of the conflict. It is traditional fro the main group to splinter into much smaller co-operative groups, this has only not happened four times in Eden History. 'Voting Process' As nobody has to die in Eden, there is a voting process, every two days one person is voted off the show. After you are voted off you are collected by a hovercraft, which escorts them to the nearest safezone or Human Outpost. It is seen as a luxuary by some contestants to be voted off the show, although many keep focused on the prize and the luxuary that it brings forever. Controversies The show has been named the most controversial in history, aswell as the most bloody. The Inter-Galactic Human Rights Court has tried to ban the show on several occasions but the corporate intrest due to the ammount of money it generates for the outer-Earth economy overrided human dignity. The depictions of murder, violence and rape on the show have led to the Andromeda Galaxy banning the show, aswell as various Earth Nations, as they are Post-Capitalist and have no intrest in "polluting the pre-designed genetic sphere of our Beautiful Race on their Home Planet" as the Head of the Eurasian Censorship board, Jenny Iza Billings, put it. In 2156 one contestant murdered a battillion of Euxian Soldiers who assaulted a woman returning from a soup kitchen. Shocked by what they saw, a schism group of the main group who called themselves the Euxia Warriors, murdered the group of soldiers who left the woman hospitalized. A legal case was brought on Apollo Communications, but it was dropped after the Inter-Galactic Human Rights Court Claimed the Euxian Government was more in the wrong. Prize The average series of Eden has 5 winners and 35-46 survivors. The prize for winning is over 100 million Universal Galactic Credits, or equal value in the winner's localized currency such as the Europa, Sol, Ven, Afro, Yuan or the Amero. The Prize also includes a trip with Departure Space Tours to a planet of your choice, and a small property on Venus. Research shows the average winner is from Earth or Xian, 27 years old, of good health and of Asian Ancestery. Category:Bloodsport (2189) Category:Scenario: 2189